I Won't Let You Slip Away
by wildflower12
Summary: This is a fanfic about Patton and Fanny. Set in their teens. I suck at summaries so that's all you'll get. You wanna know what happens read the story! Thanks. :
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically my version of how they began. They are in their teens in this fic. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the KND sadly, Mr. Warburton does and this is my little portrayal of a story he never told us. **

* * *

Patton Drilovsky stared out his window, towards the park. Nobody was there. Of course, it was 5 in the morning, Patton had woken up a few minutes ago and gotten dressed. Now he was about to leave and do his morning routine of jogging around town and in the park and then doing sit-ups, push-up, jumping jacks, the works. He did it every morning and this one was no different, but what he didn't realize was that he had missed a certain red-headed girl sitting on the swings.

* * *

Fanny Fulbright sat on the swings in this ungodly hour of morning. She was just taking in her surroundings. She did this all the time, woke up early got ready for school then left and walked around. Her parents didn't understand why, and blamed it on her being a teenager. Her brothers thought it was something the teens were planning and eyed her suspiciously whenever she came back. She thought nit was funny how she didn't even remember most of her childhood, before her thirteenth birthday but she normally just brushed it off. She turned her head in another direction and saw a fuzzy figure jogging. She couldn't see who it was through the fog but she didn't really care, she just got up and walked away. Back home to her crazy family, back home to suspicious brothers, back home to her Irish Setter puppy. It was a good thing they loved each other or they would strangle each other…

* * *

Patton started his jog in the park and about half way around it he saw a ginger headed girl sitting on the swings. She had looked at him once but quickly stopped and left. Before she did though he realized who it had been. Fanny Fulbright. He vaguely remembered her from his days when he was a kid. She had been mean, ill tempered, and had hated boys, no matter what you did she would yell at you. But he also knew her from their high school and she had definitely changed for the better. Her once frizzy red hair had turned smooth and soft, she didn't yell anymore, her loud voice had changed to a much softer one, her wardrobe had changed from a green sweater and orange skirt to a grey "Stay Brutal" short sleeve shirt, a green and orange hooded jacket, blue jeans, and green converse, her freckles were less noticeable, and she had stayed short only reaching about 5'2". Basically everything about Fanny had changed and the boys definitely took notice.

* * *

Fanny walked in the door and walked up the staircase towards her room. Halfway up she met the boys and just nodded her head while they arched their eyebrows, undoubtedly wondering why she was back home so early. She didn't bother to give them an answer and opened her door. Her room had changed once she hit 13, Rainbow Monkeys no longer interested her so she lost everything related to them. Her walls changed color, her decorations changed, and her walls no longer held rainbow designs and monkeys, instead they held pictures of family and friends and posters of celebrities. She plopped down on her bed and stared at her ceiling. She couldn't help but think of her lost memories. All she remembered were the days she had with family and by herself. She remembered her hatred of boys but she couldn't remember everything. Finally, Fanny decided to go downstairs and talk to her family before school.

* * *

After Patton finished his morning routine, he returned home to his family. As he walked through the door he was tackled by his little sisters, kissed by his mother, patted on the back by his father, and laughed at by his older brother. Finally after he detached Julianna and Matylda from his legs he walked to his room and laid down on his bed. It was still only 6:15 and the bus wouldn't be here until 6:40-something. He couldn't help but think about Fanny. He didn't talk to anyone much besies his buddies, Hoagie, Nigel, Wally, and Ace. Finally he went back downstairs, grabbed his bag, yelled good bye from the door, and headed to the bus stop.

* * *

After almost an hour of talking with her fmily, Fanny decided she better ge tgoing or she'd miss the bus. She grabbed her bag on the way out the door and half ran half walked to the bus stop. When she got there the bus had just pulled up and she jumped on. She found Rachel McKenzie and Kuki Sanban talking near the back and took her seat beside them. She shared her seat with another of their friends, Abigail Lincoln. Most people called her Abby if they didn't want to get smacked with her hat though. After a good five minutes of talking Abby walked up to them and sat beside Fanny. Then a pack of boys walked down nthe aisle, one boy amongst them Fanny recognized as the boy from the park. He was none other than Patton Drilovsky.

* * *

Patton was walking down the aisle of his bus when he caught a glimpse of Fanny near his seat in the back. He was joking with his pals when he saw her and Ace caught on quickly. Thankfully he didn't say anything until they were out of ear shot. But he knew he would be listening to the teasing from his friends for a while, he also knew that today he was going to talk to her. She had been on his mind constantly since he saw her this morning and he wasn't going to let her go easily.

* * *

**Okay, so how was that? I hope you guys liked it! I love the 86/60 couple and decided to do a fanfic about them. This was pretty much just a starter for the actual story, dialogue and the real stuff will come in the next chapter! Tell me what you think! Review pleasee :) Oh and by the way his little sisters names are actual Polish girls names so that's why they ar espelled weird and stuff. :)**

**~wildflower~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Heyy.. Well guys here's another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the KND… I just wish I did.**

After about 30 minutes of riding the bus, they got to school. Everybody got up and filed off, Fanny and her group walked toward the front doors while Patton an his group milled around the courtyard.

"Hey Patty, why were you staring?" Ace asked him with a mischievious look in his eye.

"What are you talking about?" Patton asked him, innocently.

"You were staring at Fanny the entire bus ride mate." Wally told him smirking.

"Oh shut up…" Patton told them, eyeing Nigel as he said it.

"Come on, tell us! We're just going to find out through the girls anyway." Nigel piped up.

"Nothing, I just…. I saw her this morning in the park at, like, 5 in the morning. I was just gonna ask why." Patton told them, it was partially the truth.

"That's weird…" Wally mumbled mostly to himself.

"Yeah… I'm surprised you don't know why Wally." Hoagie finally joined the conversation.

"Why would he know?" Ace asked us.

"Him and Fanny have been friends ever since they were little kids." Nigel told him.

It was true, Wally and Fanny had been friends for the longest time. Even through her boy hating years, she had a softer spot for her friend. I mean why else wouldn't she have pounded him for crashing her sleepover. Patton was still in deep thought until the bell signaled it was time to go inside.

"See you guys at lunch." Patton said as he parted ways with his group.

Patton walked to his locker and grabbed the stuff he needed for first period. As he was walking away he bumped into Rachel McKenzie, Fanny lifelong friend and Nigel's current girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry Rach. I didn't see you…" Patton trailed off once he caught her stare.

"What are you staring at?" He asked playfully.

"A better question would be why you were staring at Fanny this morning." Rachel countered.

"I uh– " Patton started but was cut off by the warning bell.

"Well, I really need to get to class. Bye Rachel!" Patton sighed in relief after half running away from Rachel.

_'That was way to close… Next time I need to be prepared to answer that question…' _Patton thought to himself as he walked through the classroom door.

"Glad to see you've decided to join us Mr. Drilovsky." Mr. Benson chided him as he walked into the classroom.

"Well. I'm not to happy about it Benny." Patton told him smartly, smiling at the teacher.

"Its _Mr. Benson_, Patton." Mr. Benson emphasized his name and sighed before waving Patton towards his desk.

"Don't get to cocky Patton… Not every teacher will put up with you." Zoey told him.

Patton just smirked and leaned back in his seat. He didn't care, he wasn't afraid of the teachers and he didn't really care what they did. HE didn't really know Zoey, but she talked to everybody and was just about everyone's friend.

Soon, Mr. Benson was droning on and on about something like the Civil War and States Rights, of course none of that appealed to Patton. Who knew about every war, so he just started thinking about that morning again. Fanny was on his mind the whole period but finally the bell rang and he all but ran out of class.

"Slow down! You're about to run over us!" Some random girl he passed in the hallway yelled out.

Patton really didn't care he just need to get to his locker on the other side of the school and get to second period, which he also had with Fanny.

"On time today are we?" Mrs. Calder smiled when she saw Patton walk through the door.

"I figured I'd try to change it up today." He told her smiling back, Mrs. Calder was everybody's favorite teacher.

He sat down in his desk beside Fanny. He just stared at the board which had their assignment on it, and stole quick glances at Fanny. She must have noticed because he turned around again after a few minutes and his eyes met hers. He sat their kind of paralyzed, he hadn't expected she'd notice, thankfully she broke the silence before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

"You need something?" She asked him with a smile that he couldn't tell if it was sincere or sarastic.

"Umm… No, no it's fine." He mumbled quickly before turning away.

She just shrugged and turned back to her work, hut he swore he heard her giggle under her breath. Finally after he finished his assignment, he gathered up enough courage to ask her why she was in the park at 5 this morning… In a note.

_He pulled out a piece of paper from his notebook, grabbed his pencil, and scribbled down something on the paper before folding it and throwing it to the desk beside him. It said:_

_Hey Fanny, I saw you this morning in the park and it was, like, five am… I just wanted to know, why you were there?_

_- Patton_

He watched her unfold it and read it out of the corner of his eye. She didn't do anything at first, but after a good 10 minutes she scribbled something down on the paper and folded it back up. She held onto it for about 3 more minutes and finally flung it onto his desk. Just as the bell rang. Then she got up and left him there.


End file.
